Dosya:Sheikh Mustafa Ismail Surah Qamar 1954 Ramadhan in Lebanon-1
Açıklama Bismillâhirrahmânirrahîm . بِسْمِ اللهِ الرَّحْمنِ الرَّحِيمِِ 1. Yaklaştı Saat , yarıldı Kamer . اقْتَرَبَتِ السَّاعَةُ وَانشَقَّ الْقَمَرُ 2. Hâlâ bir âyet görseler yüz çevirip derler: müstemir bir sihir وَإِن يَرَوْا آيَةً يُعْرِضُوا وَيَقُولُوا سِحْرٌ مُّسْتَمِرٌّ 3. Yalan dediler, hevâ larına uydular, halbuki her emir müstekır . وَكَذَّبُوا وَاتَّبَعُوا أَهْوَاءهُمْ وَكُلُّ أَمْرٍ مُّسْتَقِرٌّ 4. Celâlim hakkı için onlara kıssalardan öyleleri de geldi ki onlarda zecr edecek haberler var وَلَقَدْ جَاءهُم مِّنَ الْأَنبَاء مَا فِيهِ مُزْدَجَرٌ 5. Bir hikmeti baliga , fakat inzarlar faide vermiyor . حِكْمَةٌ بَالِغَةٌ فَمَا تُغْنِ النُّذُرُ 6. Sen de onlardan yüz çevir, o gün ki çağırıcı görülmedik müdhiş bir şey'e çağırır . فَتَوَلَّ عَنْهُمْ يَوْمَ يَدْعُ الدَّاعِ إِلَى شَيْءٍ نُّكُرٍ 7. Gözleri düşgün düşgün kabirlerden çıkarlar, sanki çıvgın çekirgeler. خُشَّعاً أَبْصَارُهُمْ يَخْرُجُونَ مِنَ الْأَجْدَاثِ كَأَنَّهُمْ جَرَادٌ مُّنتَشِرٌ 8. Gibi çağırana koşarak , der ki kâfirler: bu pek zorlu bir gündür . مُّهْطِعِينَ إِلَى الدَّاعِ يَقُولُ الْكَافِرُونَ هَذَا يَوْمٌ عَسِرٌ 9. Onlardan evvel Nuh kavmı tekzib etti yalancı dediler o kulumuza, mec'nun dediler, çok incittiler. كَذَّبَتْ قَبْلَهُمْ قَوْمُ نُوحٍ فَكَذَّبُوا عَبْدَنَا وَقَالُوا مَجْنُونٌ وَازْدُجِرَ 10. O da nihayet rabbına duâ etti, ben dedi, mağlûbum , hemen nusrat ını ver فَدَعَا رَبَّهُ أَنِّي مَغْلُوبٌ فَانتَصِرْ 11. Bunun üzerine Göğün kapılarını açtık dökülen bir su ile şakır şakır . فَفَتَحْنَا أَبْوَابَ السَّمَاء بِمَاء مُّنْهَمِرٍ 12. Yeri de fışkırtık kaynaklar halinde, derken su birleşti bir emr üzerine ki olmuştu öyle mukadder . وَفَجَّرْنَا الْأَرْضَ عُيُوناً فَالْتَقَى الْمَاء عَلَى أَمْرٍ قَدْ قُدِرَ 13. Onu ise taşıdık elvah lı ve kenetli bir hamule üzerinde ki akar . وَحَمَلْنَاهُ عَلَى ذَاتِ أَلْوَاحٍ وَدُسُرٍ 14. Nezaretimizle giderdi o nankörlük edilen zata bir mükâfat olarak . تَجْرِي بِأَعْيُنِنَا جَزَاء لِّمَن كَانَ كُفِرَ 15. Celâlim hakkı için bıraktık ta onu bir âyet olarak, fakat düşünen mi var?. وَلَقَد تَّرَكْنَاهَا آيَةً فَهَلْ مِن مُّدَّكِرٍ 16.' Ki nasıl azâbım ve inzarlarım?' 16. فَكَيْفَ كَانَ عَذَابِي وَنُذُرِ 17. Şanım namına Kur'anı müyesser de kıldık düşünmek için, fakat düşünen mi var? وَلَقَدْ يَسَّرْنَا الْقُرْآنَ لِلذِّكْرِ فَهَلْ مِن مُّدَّكِرٍ 18. Tekzib etti de Âd nasıl oldu azâbım ve inzarlarım? كَذَّبَتْ عَادٌ فَكَيْفَ كَانَ عَذَابِي وَنُذُرِ 19. çünkü salıverdik üzerlerine müstemirr , nühusetli bir günde bir soğuk rüzgâr ki sarsar . إِنَّا أَرْسَلْنَا عَلَيْهِمْ رِيحاً صَرْصَراً فِي يَوْمِ نَحْسٍ مُّسْتَمِرٍّ 20. İnsanları kökünden devrilen hurma kütükler i gibi yolar . تَنزِعُ النَّاسَ كَأَنَّهُمْ أَعْجَازُ نَخْلٍ مُّنقَعِرٍ 21. Bak nasılmış azâbım ve inzarlarım? فَكَيْفَ كَانَ عَذَابِي وَنُذُرِ 22. Şanım namına Kur'anı müyesser de kıldık düşünmek için, fakat düşünen mi var? وَلَقَدْ يَسَّرْنَا الْقُرْآنَ لِلذِّكْرِ فَهَلْ مِن مُّدَّكِرٍ 23. Semûd o inzarları tekzib ettiler . كَذَّبَتْ ثَمُودُ بِالنُّذُرِ 24. Şöyle dediler: içimizden bir beşere mi tabi' olacağız? Şübhesiz biz o vakıt şaşkınlık içinde kalır ateşlere yanarız .فَقَالُوا أَبَشَراً مِّنَّا وَاحِداً نَّتَّبِعُهُ إِنَّا إِذاً لَّفِي ضَلَالٍ وَسُعُرٍ 25. O zikir aramızdan ona mı bırakıyorlar? Belki o bir şımarık yalancıdır. أَأُلْقِيَ الذِّكْرُ عَلَيْهِ مِن بَيْنِنَا بَلْ هُوَ كَذَّابٌ أَشِرٌ 26. İleride bilecekler o şımarık yalancı kimdir? سَيَعْلَمُونَ غَداً مَّنِ الْكَذَّابُ الْأَشِرُ 27. İşte biz onlara bir fitne olmak üzere o Nâka yı (o dişi deveyi) salıyoruz. Onun için gözet onları ve sabırlı ol . إِنَّا مُرْسِلُو النَّاقَةِ فِتْنَةً لَّهُمْ فَارْتَقِبْهُمْ وَاصْطَبِرْ 28. Hem haber ver onlara ki su aralarında nevbetle taksim ve her su alış huzur iledir وَنَبِّئْهُمْ أَنَّ الْمَاء قِسْمَةٌ بَيْنَهُمْ كُلُّ شِرْبٍ مُّحْتَضَرٌ 29. Bunun üzerine sahiblerine bağırdılar o da silâha sarıldı da ayaklarını çırptı . فَنَادَوْا صَاحِبَهُمْ فَتَعَاطَى فَعَقَرَ 30. Fakat bak nasıl oldu azâbım ve inzarlarım. فَكَيْفَ كَانَ عَذَابِي وَنُذُرِ 31. Çünkü biz üzerlerine tek bir sayha salıverdik, ağılcı çırpısı gibi kırılıp döküle kaldılar . إِنَّا أَرْسَلْنَا عَلَيْهِمْ صَيْحَةً وَاحِدَةً فَكَانُوا كَهَشِيمِ الْمُحْتَظِرِ 32. Şanım namına Kur'anı müyesser de kıldık düşünmek için, fakat düşünen mi var? . وَلَقَدْ يَسَّرْنَا الْقُرْآنَ لِلذِّكْرِ فَهَلْ مِن مُّدَّكِرٍ 33. Lûtun kavmı o inzarlara yalan dediler . كَذَّبَتْ قَوْمُ لُوطٍ بِالنُّذُرِ 34. Biz gönderdik üzerlerine taşlar yağdıran, yalnız Lûtun ailesini necata çıkardık bir sehar . إِنَّا أَرْسَلْنَا عَلَيْهِمْ حَاصِباً إِلَّا آلَ لُوطٍ نَّجَّيْنَاهُم بِسَحَرٍ 35. Tarafımızdan bir ni'met olarak, işte şükredeni böyle karşılarız . نِعْمَةً مِّنْ عِندِنَا كَذَلِكَ نَجْزِي مَن شَكَرَ 36. Celâlim hakkı için satvetimizin şiddetini kendilerine ıhtar da etmiş idi, fakat o ıhtarları cidal ile karşıladılar. وَلَقَدْ أَنذَرَهُم بَطْشَتَنَا فَتَمَارَوْا بِالنُّذُرِ 37. Ve onun müsafirlerinden kâm almağa kalkıştılar, biz de gözlerini siliverdik de tadın bakalım dedik azâbımı ve inzarlarımı? وَلَقَدْ رَاوَدُوهُ عَن ضَيْفِهِ فَطَمَسْنَا أَعْيُنَهُمْ فَذُوقُوا عَذَابِي وَنُذُرِ 38. Ve Celâlim hakkı için bastırıverdi kendilerini bir sabah bir azâbı müstekır. وَلَقَدْ صَبَّحَهُم بُكْرَةً عَذَابٌ مُّسْتَقِرٌّ 39. Tadın bakalım azâbımı ve inzarlarımı . فَذُوقُوا عَذَابِي وَنُذُرِ 40. Şanım namına Kur'anı müyesser de kıldık düşünmek için, fakat düşünen mi var? وَلَقَدْ يَسَّرْنَا الْقُرْآنَ لِلذِّكْرِ فَهَلْ مِن مُّدَّكِرٍ 41. Şanım hakkiçin ali Fir'avne de geldi inzar edici Peygamberler 42. Âyetlerimizin hepsini tekzib ettiler biz de onları öyle bir tutuşla alıverdik ki muktedir bir azîze öyle yaraşır 43. Sizin kâfirleriniz onlardan hayırlımı? Yoksa sizin için kitablarda bir berâetmi var? 44. Yoksa biz yardımlaşır bir cem'iyyetiz mi diyorlar? 45. Her halde o cem'iyyet bozulacak ve arkalarını dönüp gidecekler 46. Daha doğrusu onların asıl mev'ıdi saattir ve o saat daha acı ve daha belâ ve bedterdir 47. Muhakkak ki mücrimler şaşkınlık ve çılgınlıklar içindedirler 48. O gün ki yüzleri üstü ateşte sürüklenecekler tadın ne imiş diye messi Sakar 49. Haberiniz olsun ki biz her şey'i bir kaderle yaratmışızdır 50. Emrimiz de başka değil birdir, bir lemhi basar gibidir 51. Celâlim hakkiyçin emsalinizi hep helâk da ettik fakat hani düşünen? 52. Bununla beraber işledikleri her şey defterlerdedir 53. Ve küçük büyük hepsi satra geçmiştir 54. Şübhesiz müttekıler Cennetlerde nur içinde 55. Sadakat meclisinde, kudretine nihayet olmıyan bir şehinşahın huzurı kibriyasında * This is a short and beautiful clip from Surah Najm Qamar Rehman Haqqah Naziat Shams a 1 hour 20 minute recitation which was recited in lebanon Ramadhan of 1954. Kategori:Videolar Kategori:Sheikh Mustafa Ismail Surah Qamar 1954 Ramadhan in Lebanon-1 Kategori:Sheikh Mustafa Ismail Surah Qamar 1954